Roxanne
by Fear-My-Katoph-Obsession
Summary: A two chapter song fic based on the song Roxanne from Moulin Rouge. Rating for Lesbian Content. Warning: A bit angsty.


_**Ok. Sudden inspiration struck me when I was listening to my "Moulin Rouge" sound track last night. In this fic; I'll be using "El Tango De Roxanne". I do not own the song, nor do I own Moulin Rouge. Thank you.**_

_**(Toph is 16, Katara, 18)**_

_**Roxanne 0-0-0**_

**Roxanne…**

**You don't have to put on that red light,**

**Walk the streets for money,**

**You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right**

**Roxanne….**

**You don't have to where that dress tonight…**

**Roxanne…**

**You don't have to sell your body to the night.**

_Run, Toph…Before it's too late…_the earth bender's mind screamed at her, urging her to pick up her pace even more than she already had. Her bare feet smacked the beautifully carved floor of the Earth Kingdom palace with a slap, which echoed through the large room ten times louder than the original noise itself. Sweat budded on Toph's brow as she sprinted, tearing down a large corridor towards Katara's preparation room. _I can't believe she is going to do this to me…_the blind woman thought angrily, screeching to a halt in front of the door behind which Katara was preparing to marry… _Only a few hours left…_Without a second thought, Toph raised a hand to the earthen portal, and knocked loudly and abruptly, sensing the older woman on the other side of it to jump with surprise.

"Who is it?" Katara's slightly shaken voice seeped meekly out from the cracks in the door frame. Toph cleared her throat, attempting to hold down all the anger and sadness that threatened to come out of her; either in the tone of her voice, or tears.

"Toph…" she replied shortly, her throat scratching. The earth bender heard Katara sigh on the other side of the door. After a few moments, she permitted her friend to enter.

"Come in…" Taking a deep breath, Toph nodded to herself, and grasped the handle, turning it, and walking apprehensively inside.

The air inside the preparation room was soaked with regret, the very feel of it almost causing Toph's words to fail her…Almost.

"Katara…" she breathed, shutting the door behind her, and turning towards her first and only love. Silence ensued for a time, the only thing able to be heard were Katara's increasingly labored breaths. Finally, the water bender broke the silence. Light, hiccupping sobs emitted from her throat, and she sat down in her chair, covering her face with her hands. Her lover merely listened for a moment, before striding over to the older woman, and kneeling down in front of her, taking her dark hand in her own.

"T-Toph! I don't know what to do! I don't want to marry Aang!" Katara gasped suddenly, squeezing the younger woman's fingers tightly. "I…I don't love him!" she wailed, burying her face in Toph's shoulder as she came up to wrap her in a warm embrace. The earth bender nodded, Katara's breath streaming against her bare neck.

"I know, love…" she sighed, her arm reaching up, allowing her finger tips to lightly stroke the water bender's dark chocolate hair. "…But… As much as I hate to say it…You can't turn back now. You accepted…" Katara detached her face from the crook of Toph's neck to look up at her, her face streaked with tears.

"Toph…I'm so sorry…" she whimpered, salt water stinging her eyes. The younger woman nodded, closing her own.

"I know, Katara. You know I'll still love you no matter what happens…" she breathed, bringing her forehead forward, and resting it upon the water bender's.

**His hands upon your face,**

**His hand upon your hand,**

**His lips caress your skin,**

**It's more than I can stand… **

A bleak smile creased the corner of Katara's mouth for a fraction of an instant, but it yielded to the great depression that weighed upon it, and returned to it's former frown.

"…I love you too, Toph…" she whispered, tilting her head forward, using Toph's forehead as a swivel, pressing her lips softly onto hers. Toph breathed in suddenly, moving her head to the side to gain more access to the water bender's mouth. _This may very well be your last kiss…_Toph thought. _So you might as well milk it for all it's worth…_

One of the earth bender's toned arms moved up to wind about Katara's slim waist, pulling her ever closer to her own body. The water bender murmured in approval, slipping down off of the chair to be directly in line with her, and wrapping her own arms around Toph's neck. Katara's head tilted ever more, her lips beginning to move underneath the other's. Taking this as a sign to deepen their connection, Toph tentatively slipped her tongue past her teeth, and pushed out over her lips, stroking Katara's with the very tip. The older woman sighed happily, and cracked her mouth open slightly, enjoying the feel of the other girl's tongue sliding inside. After a while, Katara's jaws were extended to their full length, pushing and pulling her tongue around Toph's like the waves in the sea. Occasionally, one of them would grunt in approval of the other's actions, their eyelashes fluttering in anticipation. During the midst of this, Toph's hands had found their way either around Katara's waist, or pressed firmly onto her backside, kneading the muscle underneath sensually. Minutes passed, and neither of the women seemed able to break the kiss, unless to suck on the other's neck or lips. During a time that Toph was attached by the mouth to the crook of Katara's shoulder, the water bender whispered fervently into Toph's ear, her face flushing.

"…I want you to be my first…" The suction on her skin stopped for a moment, the earth bender raising her head upward. A shocked silence coated the air for a moment, before the younger girl replied.

"…Are you sure?" she inquired, reaching out a hand to cup her lover's cheek in her palm. Katara nuzzled the side of her face into the touch as she nodded, eyelashes brushing skin.

"I've never been more sure of anything…" She whispered, taking a bit of Toph's skin in between her teeth, and biting down on it lightly. The younger woman smiled bleakly at this, then nodded, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

"Alright…" she murmured, raising to her knees, and scooting closer to her. Katara closed her eyes for a moment, laying herself back on the floor. Toph smiled nervously down at her, and moved to her side, tracing over the hidden curves that she could feel under her dress. Her fingers mapped out the water bender's skin, while her palms pressed into the muscle, creating a type of image in her head. Eyes still sealed, Katara continued to lie still, gasping as she felt Toph begin to un-do the buttons to her wedding dress...When a knock erupted through the silence, accompanied by a rather loud noise.

"Katara? Katara! Come on! You're late!" Sokka's voice boomed, the knocking growing more persistent. The water bender shot to her feet, re-buttoning the clothing.

"Coming…" She grumbled, her voice trembling. Toph hung her head, her jaw clenched, and her lip quivering. _Damn it, Toph! You said you wouldn't cry! _The earth bender scolded herself, feeling as the first of many tears slipped from under her eyelids. Katara turned to look toward her lover, her eyes widening as she saw the tiny droplets of water streaming down Toph's pale cheeks.

"No…Toph…I…I lo-"

"Katara!! Hurry up, already! Aang is waiting!!" Katara's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Shut up! I'm coming, already!" she screamed. Turning back to Toph, she sighed, and laid a hand on her shoulder, her head bowed. The earth bender just nodded, and shrugged the hand off of her as she walked from the room, careful to hide her eyes from Sokka. Katara bit her lip as she watched her earth bender go, attempting to stem the flow of tears that threatened to pour from her eyes.

_**End Chapter One 0-0-0-0**_

_**Ok…First of all, I know the song is talking about a prostitute, but the second part fits perfectly with the story…and second, I know the first chapter was angsty, but don't worry. The next one will be a bit lighter. Oh, and the reason I didn't put this story on my drabbles section, is that it really isn't a very happy story…And the drabbles are rated K. That wouldn't work with what happened in this chapter, and certainly not the next. –Cackles- Oh, yes. Muuuch more to come in the next installment. Thanks, and please review. (Even if they are flames, because they actually help! Give any suggestions you possibly have.)**_

_**F-M-K-O**_


End file.
